1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to instruments and methods for the non-invasive quantitative measurement of blood glucose. More particularly, this invention provides a hand-held blood glucose analysis instrument including a replaceable cartridge containing data concerning a particular patient.
2. Description of Background Art
Information concerning the chemical composition of blood is widely used to assess the health characteristics of both people and animals. For example, analysis of the glucose content of blood provides an indication of the current status of metabolism. Blood analysis, by the detection of above or below normal levels of various substances, also provides a direct indication of the presence of certain types of diseases and dysfunctions.
One method of determining blood chemistry is by removing a sample of blood (e.g. 5-10 ml) and performing one or more standard chemical tests. These types of tests are moderately expensive, and often require one class of trained technicians to remove the blood and another class of trained technicians to perform the chemical tests. Moreover, the results of the blood tests often are not available for several hours, and sometimes even several days.
An alternative type of technology, namely self-contained instruments, has been introduced for relatively rapid blood screening of a large number of subjects. These instruments, in general, use a much smaller blood sample (approximately 0.25 ml) from a "finger poke." This small blood sample is placed on a chemically-treated carrier and entered into the instrument. These instruments normally provide either an individual analysis (e.g. glucose level) or multiple analyses in a few moments. These types of instruments unfortunately are quite costly, e.g., in the range of several thousand dollars.
A third class of blood instrumentation is available for the specific purpose of determining glucose level in people with diabetes. This technology also uses a small sample from a finger poke and the sample is placed on a chemically treated carrier which is inserted into a portable battery operated instrument. In general, these instruments provide a single function; i.e. measurement of glucose. Although these specialized instruments are relatively low cost, the cost of the disposable carrier "stick" must be considered. Since some diabetic patients may require glucose analysis four or more times a day, the cost over a period of a year can become significant.
Current glucose analytical systems require blood to be extracted from the body prior to performing the analysis. This blood withdrawal requirement limits the application of such testing; many people who may be interested in knowing their glucose level are reluctant to have either their finger poked or blood samples removed by hypodermic needle. This reluctance or anxiety in allowing blood sample removal is due to concern over the possibility of infection, discomfort (pain) and generalized patient fear.
Thus, there is a great need for non-invasive analytical instruments and methods that would provide essentially the same accuracy as conventional blood glucose tests. Moreover, there is a need for a non-invasive low-cost method for measurement of glucose in diabetic patients. In particular, there is a need for a low-cost hand-held non-invasive blood glucose analysis instrument.
Near-infrared (sometimes referred to herein as simply "near-IR") quantitative analysis is widely used in the field of agriculture for determining chemical compositions within grain, oilseeds, and other agricultural products. As an example, near-IR energy reflected from the surface of finely ground seeds and grain provides information concerning protein and moisture content. For a general introduction to near infrared quantitative analysis, see "An Introduction to Near-Infrared Quantitative Analysis" presented by Robert D. Rosenthal at the 1977 Annual Meeting of American Association of Cereal Chemists. Near-infrared technology has been extended to allow totally non-destructive measurements by using light transmission through a sample as discussed in "Characteristics of Non-Destructive Near-Infrared Instruments for Grain and Food Products" by Robert D. Rosenthal, presented at the 1986 Meeting at the Japan Food Science Institute. Although this transmission approach avoids the need to finely grind the sample, it is not suited for use where access to two opposite surfaces is not available.
One example of this transmission approach is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,643 (New, Jr. et al., 1986) which relates to an optical oximeter apparatus for determining pulse rate and degree of arterial oxygen saturation. Light energy is passed through an appendage of the body, e.g. a finger, and strikes a detector positioned on a side of the appendage opposite from the light source. Pulse rate and saturated oxygen are calculated from coefficients of extinction of light at the selected wavelengths.